


Cornshucking

by Ora (Finale)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Poor Jesse, blame discord, corn puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 18:05:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9836879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finale/pseuds/Ora
Summary: Gabriel Reyes takes the same trip through Indiana every year, for the past five years. Farmer Jack Morrison always tries to get Gabe to take a closer look at his corn. What happens when Gabriel finally gives in?





	1. Chapter 1

            Gabriel’s pretty sure Sarte was wrong. Hell isn’t other people. Hell is all this fucking corn he’s stuck driving through. Miles upon miles, upon fucking miles of corn. Occasionally, he’ll get a break from the corn for soy beans, but everything is awful and agriculture.

 

            And he drives through here every year.

 

            _I hate Indiana,_ he internally sighs. _Too much corn, not enough people. Only good thing is…._

Standing by the side of the road, leaning against a tree and smirking at him. Jack Morrison, owner of the largest corn farm in the state of Indiana, and a man Gabriel’s convinced is some sort of demon sent straight from Hell to torment him. How else could one of the most gorgeous men he’s ever only live in cornfuck Indiana? 

            Gabriel slows the car down and rolls the window down, pulling over to where Jack is. He doesn’t get out of the car though. He knows better, not when the corn is all around him like this. Gabriel always gets the distinct sense he’s being…watched by the corn, and paranoid as it makes him sound, he thinks he’s right. That it would be dumb to follow Jack into the corn.

            After all, he knows the type of shit they find in fields after a harvest is done. Bones and bodies, fossils, tools. Some cornfields look like murder scenes by the end of the forest from everything the corn had been hiding.

            “Hey Gabe,” Jack smirks, swaggering up to the open window. “That time of year again?”

            “Yep,” Gabe smirks back at Jack. “Harvest looking good? No problems.”

            “Harvest is going to be great. Want to take a closer look?” Jack asks, leaning against the car door and looking like sin. 

            He’s wearing well-worn blue jeans and a tight flannel shirt under a light jacket, with muddy boots on his feet. Jack’s skin is a golden, tanned from hours working under the sun, and his hair is corn silk blond. He looks to be in his mid-thirties, the way Gabriel is, but his sky blue eyes give the impression that he’s much older. There’s something ancient that creeps behind them, ancient and mysterious as the silent waves of corn around them. 

            “Always trying to get me in your field Jack,” Gabriel chuckles, shaking his head. “It’s been what...five years? And you are always trying to get me to take a closer look.”

            “Awww, you don’t want to see my fields?” Jack pouts. “Afraid?”

            “Corn fields are creepy,” Gabriel points out. “Feel like I’m being watched.”

            “Don’t worry Gabe, I’m the only one here,” Jack smiles. “Come on…it’s been five years. You know you can trust me. Just come take a closer look. You’ll be fine.”

            Every instinct Gabriel has is screaming at him to say ‘no’. To stay out of the corn. Every other time Jack’s asked him to come into the corn he’s said no. Didn’t matter if Jack needed help getting a car that had somehow ended up in the field out. Didn’t matter if Jack wanted to show him a nest of bunnies. Gabriel stayed in his car and away from the corn. 

            “Fine,” Gabriel says impulsively.

            “Really?” Jack asks, delighted. 

            “Really,” Gabriel verifies, turning the engine of his car off. “Show me the corn.”

                                                            *********

            _So Jack is literally a corn demon. Good to know,_ Gabriel thinks faintly, pinned underneath the smirking, half naked blond.

            Jack’s eyes are now an inhuman blue, pupil’s gold slits. His shirt is on the ground, and Gabriel can’t help but admire Jack’s six pack, or the absurd thought that it almost reminds him of the kernels on a corn cob. _Huh. Maybe corn demons have six packs because of corn kernels?_ He wonders, his arms pinned to the ground by roots and his own half off shirt.

            “Mmmm. I have been trying to get you in my fields for five years. _Five,”_ Jack grins, smile sharp and running hands along Gabriel’s chest and down to the bulge in his pants. “Normally it takes me five minutes. But five years?” Jack nuzzles Gabriel’s throat, brushing too sharp teeth against his jaw. “Color me impressed.”

            “Now what?” Gabriel groans, arching against Jack’s touch. “Gonna eat me, corn boy?”

            “Sorta,” Jack smirks, leaning up and quickly unbuttoning and unzipping Gabriel’s jeans. “Well you’re a big boy, aren’t you?” he murmurs, stroking Gabriel’s half hard cock. “Definitely juicy looking.”

            Jack slides down Gabriel’s body, smirking all the while as Gabriel gapes at him. He isn’t going to do what Gabriel thinks he’s about to do, is he? By the way Jack’s licking his lips, he’s not sure…

            “Are you going to eat my dick?” Gabriel asks incredulously.

            “If by eat you mean suck you off and swallow, then sure,” Jack says, raising a brow at Gabriel. “If by eat, you mean, literally bite your dick off and eat it, no. That’d be a waste. I’ve spent five years. I have no intention of using you for food.”

            “What?”

            “Gabriel.” Jack gives him a flat look. “I have spent five years trying to get you into my fields. I’m going to give you a blow job. Then ride you. Then fuck you. Then maybe blow you again. But I’m not going to eat you, eat you. That’ll be whatever dumbass tourist follows after.”

            “Pretty sure I should be arguing against that,” Gabriel groans, feeling Jack’s cool touch on his hips. Corn always is cold, isn’t it? Sun doesn’t seem to warm a cob up. “Not fuck your face until I cum.”

            “Are you going to?” Jack asks, nuzzling Gabriel’s hip, the corn silk softness of his hair brushing against Gabriel’s skin.

            “No.” 

            “Good.”


	2. Cornsort

            For the past seven years Gabriel always took a roadtrip that took him through rural Indiana. Jesse has no clue why the Blackwatch Commander would do that. There’s nothing but corn, soybeans and sadness in rural Indiana. Supposedly he had a boyfriend, but Jesse hadn’t believed that.

            What, he’s really supposed to believe Gabe is fucking some _corn farmer_?

            _Apparently_ , he thinks, gaping at the hot blond riding Gabriel. 

            “What are you doing in my fields?” the blond asks, raising a brow at Jesse, and not pausing his riding of Gabriel. 

            “Lookin’ for Gabe,” Jesse says faintly, finally tearing his eyes away from the duo. “Errr, wasn’t expecting to find him…”

            “Fertilizing my crops?” the blond quips, then groaning as Gabriel’s hand wraps around his cock. “Go wait on the side of the road until we’re done and come to get you,” he orders, movements a bit more erratic, as if unable to decide between fucking into Gabriel’s fist or down onto his cock.

            “Got it!” Jesse squeaks, and runs for it. He ain’t watchin’ Gabe fuck his boytoy. As is, he’s never going to be able to meet his commanding officer’s eye again.

* * *

 

            “Mmm, fertilizing your crops, am I?” Gabriel smirks, rubbing his thumb against the leaking tip of Jack’s cock. “Gonna give you a good harvest? More, stronger, healthier corn?”

            “Gabriel~” Jack moans, rolling his hips, gold irises blown out in inhumanly bright eyes. “ _Please._ Harder, more, I need to cum.” His skin is faintly glowing gold like corn silk. 

            Gabriel’s smirk grows and he rolls them over, pressing Jack into the warm earth beneath them. _Jack looks beautiful like this_ , he thinks. _Debauched, inhuman nature slipping through._

            “Don’t worry cariño, I’m going to take care of you,” Gabriel coos, pulling one of Jack’s legs over his shoulder, shifting his angle slightly so he hits straight at Jack’s prostate. “Gonna fill you up with my seed, get you off, make your harvest better than ever.”

            “Gabriel. Please,” Jack bucks up against him. “So close”

            “Close? Can’t just be close,” Gabriel nuzzles against Jack’s throat, smelling good earth and growing things. “Come on baby, cum for me.”

            “Gabriel!” Jack shrieks, a skillful twist of Gabriel’s wrist finally making the corn demon climax, dragging Gabriel over his own edge.

            He keeps fucking into Jack, riding them both through their climaxes. Finally, when Jack starts whimpering from overstimulation he pulls out. He smirks again at the sight beneath him. 

            “You look good like this,” Gabriel praises, admiring the sight of his cum dripping out of Jack. Jack’s own cum paints his chest, the color of mushed corn, which is a thought he probably shouldn’t have. 

            Then again, he also probably shouldn’t get hard at the sight of corn, but well…

            “Yeah,” Jack arches up beneath him, stretching. “All nice and fertilized now. Field good and sown. Gonna have such a nice harvest,” Jack smirks, wiggling slightly in the dirt.

            “You’re ridiculous,” Gabriel says, smiling fondly. “Now, time to check on McCree. Make sure he didn’t get eaten by the corn.”

            “Don’t worry, our children know better my cornsort.”

            “…Did you just…seriously Jack?!?!” 

            “Heh.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look, there's fanart!!!! https://jackbecq.tumblr.com/post/162541298418/heres-some-fanart-from-my-discord-chat-its


	3. The One with No Porn but Reaperbeans

Jack strolls through his fields, whistling in satisfaction. The stalks are green and healthy, and the harvest should soon begin. A new crop, and one more bountiful than he’s had in a century. Definitely worth the five year wait, and definitely worth not eating Gabe. 

_ Mmmm. He did a damn good job at fertilizing me, _ Jack smirks.  _ Big. Strong. Healthy. Perfect. _

He stops suddenly, feeling an odd...presence. Jack frowns, and his eyes shift, inhuman blue and gold slits, all the better for Seeing. An unusual aura over some of his plants, but it feels weirdly like Gabe so...He picks up his pace and heads towards the odd crops. 

They look almost completely normal, the same healthy green as the surrounding stalks, but he can see a major difference. The ears are the wrong shape, and the silk is a disconcerting black color, which he knows shouldn’t be. A corn demon’s corn looks more perfect than any other type, not oddly demonic. 

Jack grabs for one of the ears and carefully gets it off, and the feel of it is wrong too. Too soft by far and...something moving inside? Even more carefully he peels it open, endlessly curious as to what could be inside. 

“What the fuck?” he mutters, gaping at the strange...bean creature blinking up at him. 

It’s an almostly completely black blob, with a white mask-like face, one that almost reminds him of an owl...Or the odd symbol stamped on all of Gabe’s gear. A reference to his military callsign of Reaper, or so Gabe had claimed. 

“...I’m calling you Reaperbeans,” he decides, shaking his head. Even for him, venerable corn demon that he is, this is weird but eh, whatever. 

Just meant he and Gabe had made cool kids along with tasty. 


End file.
